


The Kindest Eyes He Has Ever Seen

by AcerbicPen (orphan_account)



Series: Harry's Endless Misery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Though you might think that this is Dumbledore bashing, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Eventual Drarry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Summer at the dursleys, There will be no bashing in this series., it's not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AcerbicPen
Summary: The problem was, ever since the night at the graveyard Harry's nightmares were - something else. He saw Voldemort with his cruel laugh, Lucius Malfoy laughing at his pain as he screamed, screamed, screamed-He saw his selfless parents saving their son even when dead, and he saw red, red, red-He saw terror.And now he was back.





	The Kindest Eyes He Has Ever Seen

In Surrey, Privet Drive, someone named Harry Potter woke up with a startle. His heart was beating rapidly, the corners of his eyes were a little wet, and he was shaking like freezing, though it was in the middle of a winter.

Harry got up from bed with shaking legs, put his glasses on and swiftly wiped his face with his hand. He just woke up from a nightmare. This was an occurrence that was getting more frequent, which was a bad sign in itself.

Here's the thing, Harry was used to nightmares. He got them at the end of his first year, where the entire school staff did nothing while Harry faced goddamn Lord Voldemort. He got them at the end of his second year too, after Tom Marvolo Riddle, a ghost of someone who was a smooth, suave, _murderer_ teenager, tried to kill him simply for being born. Harry remembered that day very clearly still. How Riddle told him how _very alike they both were, both orphans, both Parseltounges, both Slytherins. Both distrustful of authority figures, especially Dumbledore._

It was one thing for a monster to look as they are, eyes like blood, skin like dead, ugly on the outside just as in the inside. It was another thing for that monster to be - pretty. There was something incredibly distressing for a murderer to be a perfect looking person, Harry thought back then, especially since you know those people are the ones that will easily make you like them, easily put on a facade and be your perfect gentlemen.

The problem was, ever since the night at the graveyard Harry's nightmares were - something else. He saw Voldemort with his cruel laugh, Lucius Malfoy laughing at his pain as he _screamed, screamed, screamed-_

He saw his selfless parents saving their son even when dead, and he saw _red, red, red-_

He saw _terror._

And now he was back.

He gave a shaky breath as his heart beating was turning to normal.

He had a stock of Sleeping Draught he stole from Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts, but he used it carefully because if he overdosed then he would get addicted to it. So he didn't use it last night. And now he paid for it dearly.

He sighed. It was very early, the Sun was coming up just now and people didn't even start to wake. He heard clashes from kitchen, his aunt was making breakfast probably. Knowing she was going to try waking him up with screeching, Harry locked his door and climbed out of the window. There was wind on the outside. It slowly stroked his body, soothing Harry's mucles -which had been so tense-.

He knew Dursleys were struggling with his locked door as Harry walked by, and that made him feel satisfied. He walked hang outside the whole day, and by noon, he started to feel better. He almost forgotten the nightmare he had. He would drink the Draught this night. He would sleep better. And surely someone -probably Dumbledore- was going to come and pick him up some days later, yes? Voldemort was back and that meant Harry was even more in danger than before. Harry didn't particularly like Dumbledore, because he didn't like how Dumbledore left Harry to fight Voldemort while himself did nothing, but he couldn't deny the fact that Dumbledore would never let Harry to himself while Voldemort was roaming outside. It was all okay.

Until it wasn't.

A shiver went down his spine. He knew this feeling; hopelessness and despair crushing his chest. 

He knew Dementors.

Logically, he knew how to perform the Patronus spell. And he had to perform the Patronus.

... But what could he think?

Draco Malfoy, who he grown to care but who was a racist and a  prejudiced person letting his "friend" suffer for the sake of his parents?

Albus Dumbledore, who gave Harry to Dursleys and who let Harry to fight Voldemort on his own? 

He didn't have any friends. He did't have anyone who cared about him. He didn't love anyone. Therefore, he didn't have any happy memory left.

... At the end, there was only someone he could think about.

He thought of someone with red hair and kindest eyes Harry has ever seen. A selfless person who Harry dreamt about back when he was a child, even though he didn't know how she looked. He thought of the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life.

He thought of his mother.

When Mrs. Figg came and yelled at Mundungus Fletcher, his mother's face, smiling and crying, was still etched to his eyelids, appearing on his mind any time he blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I should probably explain this.
> 
> Harry is a Slytherin in this series. Therefore he has a little bit different background than in canon. He did things a bit differently in his years before, I don't think I will write years before the fifth, but all of his background will be explored later. Since he is a Slytherin, he is a bit slyer and more Slytherin-ish I guess, but in the essence he is still the same (because honestly, canon Harry has his really clever, sassy and sly moments too, so he won't be changed much, not really.) Harry is NOT overpowerful/Slytherin descendant/genius in this series, cause that's not my cup of tea. Also, there won't be any bashing, maybe a dislike towards Dumbledore but that won't be bashing, not really. I will try to keep the characterisation okay while exploring the character's weaknesses/wrongdoings in the canon.
> 
> Lastly, Umbridge will appear later on and it will be nasty. So bear with me.


End file.
